Of Lemons And Tattoos
by zodious
Summary: "Kurosaki-kun." "Yeah." "You're good at tattooing right? Could you please give me a tattoo on my breast, the base of my back and my inner thigh please." Nosebleed. Ichigo knew that this would most definitely not end well. Au. OOC. One-shot


Title: Of Lemons & Tattoos

Rated:** M**

Genre: romance

Pairings: Ichihime. Hints of renruki.

Summary: "Kurosaki-kun." "Yeah." "You're good at tattooing right. Could you please give me a tattoo on my breast, the base of my back and my inner thigh please." Nosebleed. Ichigo knew that this would most definitely not end well. Au. Occ.

Warning: Lemon.** Language-cussing. Pervy Ichi. Off characterness.** Virtually there is no plot. This is just for fun, good clean ol fun. You've been warned. **Some information containing tattoos may not be necessarily realistic. So please don't take it to heart.** This and I repeat again is just clean ol fun. I don't have any tattoos at the current moment but my ex-boyfriend has a few and well he's the inspiration for this story! I'm too lazy to go do some research on tattoos and besides I was so excited about this story, that I wanted to upload it as soon as possible. This is fiction people, please don't associate it with real life. **Everything in this story was created from the author's imagination except the characters and names of people, names, places and things, I don't own em.** Therefore, nothing in this is real! **If it's gonna offend ppl that this may contain info about tattoos that aren't realistic please don't read.** If you don't care about whether it be real or not and you just want something entertaining read on. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and re-reading it. I read it more than 10 times that's how much I enjoyed this one shot, my best one-shot on ff:D

Special thanks to my wonderful, amazing beta Canela-Spice! She proof read the whole thing for me. This long story and she actually sat there, reading this! She didn't have to do it but I'm so grateful and so thankful! Specials thanks to you my dear!

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>Stroking professionally across the vanilla flavored paper, black ink continued to carefully color this once fresh, clean paper as it blessed the thin, soft, white material with medium size, black tinted letters which were latched on lavishly onto the other. The writing were of a fancy and very curly attribute, its features that of a very unique and of a rare format but nevertheless these letters which seemed to form into a name still looked absolutely stunning and quite beautiful, blending in harmoniously with its heavenly background.<p>

His face was as red as a ripe apple as he continued to draw the magnificent structure, his mind, gut and forbidden fruit of adam doing back flips at whom or to be more precise on where this very same drawing would be going on. He couldn't believe what he was doing! No, what she was doing. This was one of the craziest things the woman sitting across the room from him had ever conducted in all of her 19 years of life. Sure she had done crazy things but this! This was something that was beyond crazy! Something that had his mind busy with constructing dirty images, all revolving around the clueless red head not too far from him.

It was just plain madness. Crazy.

He had never ever pictured her doing something like this. A tattoo for goodness sake. A tattoo and what made it even worse was that she wanted the tattoos in very intimate places; places he as well as many others could only dream of. He didn't understand why she wanted a tattoo. What the bloody hell had really hit her in the head this time? A fucking tattoo damn it!

Danger bells were ringing loudly within his head, scrapping and attacking him viciously from all over at where he would very soon be touching; her soft, succulent skin.

And if he had to be honest a part of him was actually excited about this but the other part; the rational, intelligent part knew that this would most definitely not end well. His intelligent side had asked her very **politely** why the **fuck** did she even want a foolish, retarded tattoo. And all she could say was that it was her latest obsession for some reason she just liked them. They looked really awesome.

He told her no well actually his intelligent side had said no but not in those exact words; he had just started making up excuses on why he couldn't do such a preposterous act but when she smiled that oh so gorgeous smile at him and told him she would just go to another artist he told her instantaneously to come in and he would do it. He would be damned if he let a stranger touch her in those places. He was a very jealous and possessive guy but it was just that she was the girl; the girl that he was crazy about; the girl that he was in love with from since High school; the woman that unknowingly had his heart wrapped around her precious, delicate fingers. Even though they had finish high school a year ago and he saw her at least once every month for that year since graduation, instead of his feelings for her dying down they just kept getting stronger.

Now why didn't he just tell her how he felt about her you may ask.

Well it wasn't that easy…

Back in school he was actually planning on confessing to her and asking her out but when that green eyed bastard had got to her first and she had said yes, Ichigo had never felt so shattered and jealous. He pushed those thoughts away from his mind, not willing to think back about one of the worst, rejected experiences of his life. That was the past, this was the future. And even though he dated and fooled around with the other girls he just couldn't get Inoue Orihime; the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes upon out of his damn head. His feelings for her were just too strong…

Sighing, he dropped the marker down before turning towards her, eying her intently with his brown, chocolate eyes. She was so beautiful and every time he saw her, her beauty just kept intensifying. Would there be no end to her endless beauty?

Her hair was let down, flowing majestically down her back and the bangs she once had back in high school were now grown out, curled at either side of her face.

She was wearing a simple, orange off shoulder shirt along with a matching skirt which might he add was no where near her knees. She was looking all around the place with that innocent look he had always adored.

He glanced around the place too, wondering what was so special about this plain room. All it had was the large brown desk which he was currently sitting at, air conditioner, a soft, tall couch with no arm rest nor back so that you could rest your back on it which was the couch she was sitting at, a plain, brown drawer that contained all the tools he needed, the three chairs situated right in the corner of the room along with a small, white table, a large table with some kind of mechanical items sitting on it and a small bathroom at the opposite corner of the chairs; near his desk. It was simple, plain and nowhere near fascinated but then again this was Inoue; everything fascinated her.

Placing another plain paper in front of him, he preceded into the action of drawing the other part of her name; Inoue, his eyes from time to time glancing back at the clueless beauty.

The room was filled with silence and Ichigo wondered if maybe he should say something. The silence was beginning to annoy him. "So, are you sure about this Inoue?"

Her eyes darted over to him, becoming excited as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Off course Kurosaki-kun!"

He shook his head. "I'm serious Inoue. Once you get a tattoo it will stay with you until death. Maybe you should just get a temporary one so you could get a feel of it."

She shook her head. "But, temporary and permanent aren't the same."

He sighed. "Some artists can actually do temporary tattoos that will actually look exactly like permanent ones… It depends on how good the artist is and I can most definitely do that. Besides this permanent tattoo is going to be really painful. Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked again, allowing his fingers to graze through his hair, hitting lightly against his scalp.

_Are you sure you can handle this?_ the thought begun to persecute her poor, teenage mind as a simple frown begun to occupy her gorgeous face while she pondered on the thought. Did she really want a permanent tattoo? Actually in all honesty she was interested in tattoos but now that Ichigo said it would be there till death, she couldn't help but ponder on whether she really wanted this. At first she was sure but how Ichigo had it sounded made her question her decision. Tattoos were really interesting. She liked them, she really did. It said a lot about the person's character but people do change and tattoos don't… What if in the future she didn't like the tattoo anymore? What if Ichigo were to make a mistake? She shook her head, ushering the thoughts away. Ichigo wouldn't make a mistake, he wouldn't. She knew him and she trusted him. He wouldn't disappoint her. She mentally sighed, before lowering her head, her eyes staring down at her hands fondling with each other before lightly nibbling on her lower lip. With Ichigo's intense gaze still lingering on her, she couldn't help but to feel nervous yet again. It was always like this. Every time she was with him, he always made her feel things she didn't want to feel. He didn't like her she got that…she accepted that but why did he had the power to make her feel this way. How she hated this feeling.

Interrupting her thoughts, his voice gently spoke,

"Inoue, listen. Tattoos aren't something you can play around with base on your curiosity. This is kinda serious even though many people just don't get that. A tattoo stays on you permanently not to mention it affects your blood. And because-" He paused, mildly scratching his cheek with his index finger before continuing, "I care about you…we're friends. I just want you to know what you're getting into." He groaned silently. He didn't like how the friends on his lips sounded. He actually despised it when mixed from his mouth with the red head's name. He didn't want to be friends but how could he do anything when she was dating that green eyed freak. What was his name again? Ulquiorraq or something so. He remembered when both started dating. All his Orihime could do was talk about him all the damn time. Ulqui-kun is this…Ulqui-kun is that. Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun, Ulqui-kun.

Hearing her talk about him all the time made him want to murder the creep. But he couldn't for if she was happy then who the fuck was he to take that away. And the last thing he wanted to do was make her sad. He actually loved her so to not do that.

Orihime thought deeply about this, Ichigo's words taunting, and tweaking with her ears, eating away at her shell shaped sculptures. "Does this temporary involve needles…"

He smirked. "No, just tracing it over with something that doesn't involve needles. Temporary tattoos can look real ya know."

She tilted her head to the side. "Really?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah." She really looked cute doing that. Aurgh…damn it stop drooling over her beauty damn it!

Orihime sighed mentally. Ichigo was right. Maybe she should get a temporary do first so she could get the feel of it. She had came here confident about this tattoo business and now Ichigo was just making her think twice. But Ichigo was a tattoo artist, he knew what he was talking about plus he was her friend. He cared about her right? …Off course he did. He would never lead her wrong.

She sighed out loud this time, giving Ichigo a kind smile. She trusted him. "You know what Kurosaki-kun, I will take your advice. I just hope that it looks real."

His lips tweaked up into the tiniest of smiles. "It will."

"But if I like this tattoo and I decide to get a permanent one you'll do it for me right?"

"I don't know. If Renji and Rukia aren't back yet then yeah." Now that Ichigo had mentioned it. Where were those two idiots? He hadn't seen them since the wedding which was over a month ago. And how long were they planning to stay on their freaking honey moon! Damn that Renji. Why did he feel regret for actually taking up the red head's offer? Renji had asked him to take care of the place while he was gone and to keep all the money he made. The red head had said that he was the only one that he trusted. He didn't care about the money though, in fact he was going to decline but then that midget bitch had to violently attack him then said she would go and tell Inoue about his feelings. How she had found out? He had no clue. Fucking nosy cousin.

Ichigo's eyes looked at the place again. Renji was a big 25 year old man who owned many places. Why he ran this particular business himself? He had no clue. What was so special about this plain boring place. Nothing. Heck, there wasn't even a Tv nor a computer-well there was a laptop but that was his! He had to bring it here-. It was just so boring!

Hearing the tender woman speak, Ichigo averted his eyes back to her. "Huh? What did you say? Sorry I wasn't listening."

She blushed lightly. "It's ok. I was asking if we could commence this tattoo business!" she exclaimed with ignited excitement.

His face instantly heated up as he remembered where exactly she wanted this tattoo. "Um…I-Inoue are you sure you want those t-t-tattoos do in those p-p-particular p-parts."He coughed lightly, ignoring how his voice just decided to stutter like a bloody idiot.

Orihime smiled at him. "Yip. One of my friends from college showed me her tattoos and it looked absolutely awesome!"

He could feel his blood rush to his nose. Did she not understand the seriousness of this situation? She was practically going to be showing him all her privates!

And what a feast that would be, a voice deep, deep within thought.

Ichigo glanced back again at the red head, only to find that she was also staring back at him as if she was awaiting some sort of answer. He mentally groaned, when he realized this. This would most definitely not end well. And indeed it would. He could never ever say no to her.

With a defeated sigh, the orange haired male mumbled, "Okay, I guess we'll begin now." While Orihime cheered with excitement.

He went towards one of the chairs-an adjustable one; where its height could be adjusted- in the corner, grabbing hold of one and pulling it towards the couch on where Orihime was sitting on. After this was done, he then went to the small desk near to the chair, placing it right next to where the chair he had just moved-in the near corner of the room- was now situated at.

He then turned and made his way towards the drawer before opening the brown object. Dipping his left hand into one of its opened compartments, his fingers roughly search through all the utilities within its frame, slender fingers colliding consecutively with various materials of various objects of various sizes as he continued his search. As soon as his virile hand had met with a small object made of red glass, Ichigo pulled the object away from its resting place, his hand wrapping around it tightly before he turned around and made his way towards Orihime. And then it hit him. He paused in his movements. He wanted to hit himself hard in the head for forgetting something like this. What was he thinking? Off course she would have to take of her shirt. How could he have momentarily forgotten about that! He could feel his whole body begin to take on that of a red color as his mind started coming up with pictures of her naked chest. Nosebleed. He coughed loudly at the sight, his face burning vigorously. Wholy shit. Shit…Fuck.

Orihime stared at him, startled, before running towards him with a worry expression. "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" He felt her hand rub his back soothingly and he could feel her touch through his clothing sending various emotions to erupt all over him.

He shouldn't feel this way damn it. The female autonomy was nothing new to him. He had seen and touch them many times so why was this happening now especially with Orihime.

Because you love her duh.

Ichigo ignored the voice as his eyes darted up to her worry face and he instantly felt guilty about what he had done. Here she was worrying about him while he was thinking horrid things about innocent her. He cursed and beat himself for his actions. He was such a horrible pervert. He waved his hand dismissively at the beauty. "It's nothing Inoue. Just got caught up with my own saliva nothing to worry about."

She frowned. She hoped Ichigo was alright. When he had started coughing like that so violently, she had felt her heart leap out of her chest in fear and concern for him. And he looked so red. She really hoped he was okay. She prayed that he wasn't sick.

Without thought, she placed her hand gently on his head. Skin against flesh. "Kurosaki-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

He shook his head, beginning to feel warm at her timid touch. Her skin was so soft…

"I'm fine Inoue…" His eyes widen when he realized that the bottle wasn't within his grasp anymore before his eyes instantly spotted where it had went. The bastard had rolled away from him. Orihime, noticing where his eyes trailed smiled brightly.

"I'll get it Kurosaki-kun!"she chirped, running towards the bottle before bending down much to Ichigo's dismay. What the fucking hell! God was most definitely torturing him.

He felt all the oxygen in his body leave him. Everything around him froze as his eyes met with long, creamy legs and an orange, tight fitted panties. What he wouldn't do to touch that…to grope that… He felt another nosebleed coming on.

Oh fuck…

Orihime jogged back over to him, handing him the bottle. And as soon as it was within his grasp, he quickly said bathroom and begun running to said room but not before saying, "When I get back, make sure your shirt is off."

Orihime blinked as the noise of the door slamming shut osculated her ears.

Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo splashed a bunch of running water into his face. His pants were beginning to feel a little tight against its confinements. Damn it to hell. What was Orihime doing to him? Touching him, bending down. This was a bit too much for him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist his urges. Oh how he wanted to go back in the room and take her right there and then. But he couldn't, not when she had a boyfriend, didn't like him and not when that could destroy his friendship with her. He didn't know if he could bare Inoue not speaking to him. That would most definitely devastate him.

He shook his head violently. Ichigo get your shit together. She's your fucking friend. He had to end this act now before she realized what was really going on. He crushed another set of water into his face before closing the tap, droplets of the diamond shape liquid doing nothing but corrupting every entire inch of his handsome face as it dripped sequentially down onto the ground as well as the sink.

Okay Ichigo you can do this. Just do the bloody tattoo and let her leave then go and play with yourself while thinking about her afterwards. No, what foolishness was he talking. She was his friend. He respected her; he loved her for goodness sake. She didn't deserve to be thought about in that way.

Slapping his face roughly, he took a deep breath. No more thinking these perverted thoughts about his princess. If she ever found out…

No that's enough. Let's get this tattoo business over with. With his new resolve, Ichigo exited the room but what he saw made his resolve shatter into millions of pieces instantaneously. There sat Orihime on the tall couch; beautiful Orihime in nothing but her skirt and a lacy orange bra. With her new found appearance, he could most definitely see more of her cleavage. He could see her porcelain skin; her breasts were overflowing from the not so generous bra. How he wanted to touch her; to caress those oh so beautiful breasts. Oh gosh he was just aching to touch her. Why was he being tortured like this?

Upon seeing him, Orihime beamed up at him. "I'm ready Kurosaki-kun!" He nodded his head, not trusting his voice; in fact right now he wanted to groan out in ecstasy. Okay Ichigo be cool…Ichigo cool it. Resolve. Friend. Love. Respect. She's your friend, you love her, and you respect her. He was beginning to feel warmer as he thought about her smiling at him; a very much innocent picture of her compare to that of the others. Think good thoughts…good thoughts…

"So Inoue um do you feel any particular feeling in the room with me like this." She blinked, blushing lightly. "Not…really. I mean we're friends, you've seen me in a bikini already. No worries right?" Yeah. He remembered that event oh so well. That was the one thing that had caused him to have wet dreams for at least a month! He scowled darkly at the memory and the torture he had went through. He had never ever had to use so much self restraint in his entire life.

Nodding his head, he quietly spoke, "Yeah…"

She smiled, beginning to shift her feet uncomfortably. If she had to be honest she was nervous. Kurosaki-kun would be touching her…there. What was she thinking getting a tattoo there? She shook her head. She wanted it there. She didn't want anyone to know or see them clearly. She was just doing this for her; just her. And besides, Ichigo looked so calm. Sadness begun to creep up within her as her heart clenched painfully against her chest. This proved even more that he only thought of her as his sister…friends. She sighed. Why had she had to suffer like this?

"Inoue."

"Yes, Kuroskai-kun."

"Show me exactly where you want your name the Orihime side on."

She pointed to her left side, to the right at the space across from her collar; right before the crossing over to her shoulders. "I want it to come down like a curve from here." Then she trailed her finger down, feeling a bit nervous. They were friends. It was no biggie. They were friends. He didn't think of her as anything more. "To right here." She pointed to the tip of the valley of her breasts; the space in between both of her humongous, oval flesh. "I want the other one to come from the opposite side so both of them can meet right here." She again pointed at the same spot but from her right side. "Just enough to leave at least five centimeters between the two words."

Ichigo watched her hands as if he was under hypnosis. He wanted her to trail those hands across his skin. He wanted her to touch him. He wanted to touch her. Ichigo felt himself becoming enchanted with the round flesh. He could picture her touching them while moaning his name. They look so large, so round, so delicious. He swallowed thickly, feeling a stirring in his lower. What he wouldn't give…

He mentally slapped his face. No she was his friend. Respect damn it! Respect! His face felt so hot…so damn hot.

Ichigo would die very soon no doubt about that if this kept up. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. This was so much torture. "Okay. I'm going to put this ointment in that area to reduce the probability of your skin from getting infected. Kay?"

She nodded shakily.

Opening the bottle, the orange haired male quickly poured the liquid into his right hand before placing it into the pockets of his black, button up shirt. He walked towards the beauty as his hands rubbed continuously against each other. "It might feel a little cold." She nodded. "Okay."

He gently placed his hands against her succulent, silky flesh, sparks and flames beginning to set wildly off within him. Various sensations were beginning to erupt throughout him, a chilling feeling making its way from the tip of his head to the bottom of his feet, passing through and teasing every living organism within his male body and leaving him torching with desire as his hands continued touching and marveling at the magnificent structure of her oh so gorgeous skin chiseled by the gods themselves. And boy did it feel like heaven. Her skin was so smooth and so soft. It burnt holes through his masculine skin as he continued to caress the delicate, fresh, rosy flesh, his hands carefully tracing every inch of the area where she had pointed as well as the opposite side, his mind memorizing every vivid detail of the outlines of her for future use. So smooth…

Ichigo could feel himself dwelling deep and deeper into his thoughts as he continued to roam his hands all over the auburn head's velvety flesh. He could keep doing this for eternity.

Nothing seemed to exist besides him and her.

Ichigo's hands unconsciously dipped into the valley of the two, corpulent, spherical tissue and Orihime nearly gasped out at the sudden contact. She could feel color rush towards her cheeks. Her nipples were beginning to harden and she prayed to God that he wouldn't notice the sudden change. But not only were her breasts betraying her but her womanhood was also beginning to act up; aching with forbidden desire. Kurosaki-kun's hands feel so gentle and warm. How she wanted to lean into his touch but feared that he would be repulsed and disgusted by her actions. He did after all think of her as his little sister; she shouldn't be doing such disgusting acts. What would he think when he noticed that she was being turned on by his innocent gestures. She ushered the thoughts away, forcing herself to think about happy, clean innocent images about her friends. Hopefully this would distract her from his very much appeasing ministrations.

Ichigo hastily pulled away and it was a good thing he did because he was just about ready to squeeze one of her breasts. Damn it. He needed to finish this as soon as possible or else he would die right there and then or worse ravish her like the animal he was.

Ichigo. Respect. Friend. Love. Respect Ichigo…respect. He quickly turned around; exhaling a breath that he didn't even knew he was holding. What was she doing to him?

He opened the 3rd compartment of the draw, this time taking another amber, small glass bottle corrupted with a clear liquid which mirrored the coloring of the glass. After that was done, he took out a black object resembling that of a ball point pen where you pressed the button situated at the top of the pen and the point below would either extend or go back in. He then walked towards the beauty, placing the two items on the small, white table besides the chair she was sitting on. "You want your name in black right?"

Meekly nodding her head, she lazily trailed her tongue across her dry lips. She was beginning to feel a little thirsty; all this tension was most definitely affecting her.

Ichigo stared at her plump, pink lips made of the finest of silk and the richest of luminous pink. He wanted to punish those delicious lips with his own. He wanted to suck on them, to taste them and feed of off them. He shook his head, awakening himself from the momentary trance before turning around and heading towards the bathroom.

Enough of this foolishness Ichigo! She's our friend. We respect her!

As soon as he had entered the premises of the bathroom, he went towards the sink, allowing his hands to engulf around a light blue, damp cloth. Turning around, the carrot top exited the small room, heading towards the red head but not before hooking his free hand around two of the drawings he had previously drew on the unique type of paper.

He carefully placed the damped cloth on the table, the two papers following in the same action. He would finish this as soon as possible. Because temptation to just ravish her was increasing by each and every passing second. And he most certainly did not want to do such a monstrous act especially if she were not willing.

Why did this have to happen now? Of all the times this could have happen why now when it were only the two of them and no one else.

He just needed to get this over with and end this nonsense now. He seated himself in the chair he had dragged towards the couch not too long ago but not before he had made sure it was a bit taller than the couch, him facing directly in front of the beauty. "Okay, tattoo time. Just lie down for me Inoue," he said, breaking the tension and prompting Orihime to punch her hand excitingly into the air. "Yeah!" She then lied down on the soft, plushy piece of furniture. He chuckled lightly at her behavior. She really was something else.

Even though she was not a child anymore, he always found himself rather amazed and proud on how she really hadn't changed at all when it came to matters of the heart. _She was still as kind, innocent and as naive as ever_, he mused before allowing his hands to gently pick up one of the papers. As soon as it were intertwined with his own, he mildly placed the thin, paper that seemed very flexible onto the same area she had shown him not too long ago, making sure that its ending part met with the space between her two breasts and ignoring the nearly unbearable urge to clasp her genuine assets and pinch mercilessly on the mouthwatering, palatable crust coating her bust. And to his fortune or misfortune, his slender hands unconsciously made a move on their own; they brushed lightly against the outlines of her bra, and Ichigo could feel flames begun to attack his entire entity. Shit… Damn, the desire to just tear the foolish material and grab those big ornaments of hers had increased even more at the contact of her bra. His lower was suddenly beginning to rage with desire. He shook his head roughly within his mind.

No, damn it no. He would not do anything to Orihime…

He shook his head again. He had to be strong this time. He didn't want her to see just how much he was blowing up in the inside. He didn't need for her to find out how much he wanted to ravish her right now. She was so close now that he could practically smell her scent so strongly. She smelt of a strong, feminine perfume as well as fresh, organic fruits. The scent was so powerful that he could feel it begin to tweak menacingly with his nose, caressing and whispering words of imaginative wants and desire. He breathed in deeply, allowing himself to be enveloped within her warm scent as he pressed down on the paper, making sure that it was plastered tightly onto her skin. His eyes wanted, no desired, no needed to look down so that he could see how her two bosoms supported by the orange bra looked like once again. He just wanted to rub his hands across her skin.

He shut his eyes tight. Resist Ichigo! Resist temptation. We can't bear to lose our friendship with our princess damn it! Think good, positive thoughts! Positive thoughts! Positive thoughts!

He allowed a memory from back in the days of high school with him walking her home to attack his brain, the innocent image bringing an air of calamity to him once more. It seemed like this was the only thing that could stop his dangerous, perverse thoughts. Her innocence and smile meant so much to him…so much…

He removed his right hand from her chest before reaching out for the damp cloth, colliding it with the paper and allowing for its watery properties to fill the whiteness of the paper. The cloth smelt of an odd scent besides water and Orihime briefly wondered what it was but seeing Ichigo look so concentrated on what he was doing, she decided against carrying out the productivity of that question.

After damping the paper, he carefully placed it back down on the table before he picked up the pen looking, silver object.

"Is that a marker kurosaki-kun?"

"No. I can't remember the name right now but it'll trace the picture on the paper."

"Ohhhh…"

He smiled yet again at another display of her innocence. He would never allow anyone or his urges to change that. And with that thought in mind, he begun to happily trace the image across the paper, his mind filled with innocent and happy moments between him and the red head.

After 30 minutes had passed, Ichigo pulled away with sweaty palms, and beads of sweat roaming about freely across his entire face. He pulled the paper on her right shoulder away, admiring his gorgeous masterpiece. If he had to be honest the tattoo looked really darn sexy on her. It molded in perfectly with her porcelain skin and made her look all the more alluring. He couldn't believe that he had finally finished this without having dirty thoughts. He was so focus on constructing a perfect tattoo that he didn't let her bosom get to him. He was really proud of himself this time. _You sly dog Ichigo_.

He grinned. "I'm done with this one. If you want you can see how it looks on you. Just go to the bathroom."

Sitting up from her lying position, Orihime traced the tattoo before bringing her hand to her face, surprise at how the tattoo didn't seem to dye her hand with its color._ It must be some special marker._ She begun to grin happily. "Thank-you Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a tight embrace, her assets colliding with his rock hard chest, and igniting a burning flame within both. Orihime ignored the heat she was feeling as she pulled away. "I'll be right back!"she said merrily before skipping off towards the bathroom.

Heat begun to pool within his cheeks, bringing warmth and a wave of suppressed pleasure to consume him. Her chest against his very own had felt so soft and so large. He felt his urges return to him once more. Damn why had she had to go do that now of all the times she could have done that. And just when he was beginning to feel like himself again. She was just the only one that could do this to him. The only one that could make him feel feelings he didn't want to feel especially when these feelings weren't exactly on the right side of the good versus evil scale. Oh how he wanted her. He wanted her so much and he wanted her for such a long time now. If she would just hurry up and break up with that freak. Damn Ulquiorraqu! Damn him to hell.

"Kurosaki-kun." His eyes laid on the owner of the beautiful voice, a forced smile beginning to nourish his lips as he met with beaming, happy eyes.

"Yeah."

"I love the tattoo Kurosaki-kun! They look so gorgeous! Kurosaki-kun is really very talented!" she chirped animatedly, her eyes sparkling with the truth of her praising words.

A hue of red dusted his cheeks yet again as his hand shot up to rub against the back of his head. "Thanks, so um… lets hurry up and finish the next two tattoos," he muttered and Orihime only sparkled even more at the suggestion.

Nodding her head, she quickly sat down on the couch, her bare feet beginning to play with each other, both skin grazing gently against either's hairless flesh. Nervousness along with anxiety was beginning to merge within the depths of her stomach at the thought of where the next tattoo would be going. Maybe she should place it somewhere else. No, but she wanted it there, she needed it there. And besides Kurosaki-kun will probably not even be affected at where the tattoo would be. He wasn't even affected when she was wearing a hot, pink, very exotic bikini! She had spent a lot of money on that particular piece just to impress him only for him to treat her like a little girl; like his sister. He didn't even tell her that she looked good in it.

Her heart was aching with pain and hurt at the memory. After all the effort she had put into making sure she had looked absolutely gorgeous and all he rewarded her with was an attitude that of family.

She wanted to cry her heart out yet again at the historic memory. That was one of the most painful days of her life and also the day she had given up on him ever returning her feelings. Unfortunately she had failed miserably at that.

"Okay…you're thigh is next?" She heard him say causing for her ashen orbs to meet with his own. "Um…yip…" She blushed furiously as soon as those words had left her mouth.

Hiking up her skirt to lay at her private, she spread her legs open, pointing at the inner part of her right thigh, trying with all her might to let the feeling of nervousness and uneasiness to bury deep within her. This felt so…

Blood rushed up towards his throat, nearly bursting outwards of his nose and into the air.

No! No! Fuck and fuck and fuck!

He was most definitely going to die today! Good gracious he was going to have to put his hands there! There! Near to her womanly valley, near to the very opening he had always dreamed of entering and for this to actually manifest itself at this very moment; at the wrong time and at a time when she wasn't even his was just too fucking ironic. Oh fuck and oh no. If he placed his hands there, there's no telling what he would do. He didn't know how much self restraint he had left. Heck he didn't even know if his self restraint would be this powerful. He didn't even know if he could last out until he finished the tattoo.

Her legs looked so damn appetizing, so creamy, and so fucking luscious. Damn his pants were beginning to throb with a sudden need to touch her.

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck. Okay Ichigo just take a deep breath, cool it Ichigo! Cool it! You can do it! You've gotten so far. You haven't gotten so far for nothing. You had so much self restraint, we can't let all our self restraint come to waste. We put in too much effort to just let it fall apart and for us to lose our princess. We have to hurry up and do this. Ichigo took a deep breath, sucking in all the oxygen mirroring around him before lightly exhaling the invisible gas. He could do this. He wouldn't lose her friendship. He just couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

Leveling the chair to a lower height compare to that of the sofa, Ichigo took out the amber bottle of the ointment he had rubbed on her skin before he begun to open up its cover, a strange sense of déjà-vu beginning to bloom within him except that he knew that the only difference would be is that the result would most certainly not be the same. After he had took out the small material, the orange haired male poured the watery qualities into his callous hands as he rested the bottle on the table. He rubbed his hands quietly, trying to focus at the task at hand but failing miserably. He was burning up and not even the innocent thoughts of the auburn head could sooth him anymore.

He prayed that those disgusting thoughts would just end. He prayed that he wouldn't give into his urges. He just couldn't. He couldn't lose her to his manly beast. He just couldn't! She was so important to him; she meant so much to him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she ever turned into a hateful, broken person. He would never, ever forgive himself if she was to ever hate him.

Sighing softly, the orange haired male willed himself to stay strong before allowing his cold, hands covered with freezing liquid to gently collide with her splendid, grandeur of velvety, silky flesh, a burning sensation springing forth from the needed contact as it enveloped both orange heads with similar hair color.

Ichigo caressed her gorgeous flesh as he once again marveled at how it was so fabulously structured. Her skin on her leg looked so sleek, so creamy, so edible and so absolutely delicious. He couldn't help but to allow his hands to slowly and teasingly roam around the skin, inhaling how extraordinary, amazing it felt against his manly hands. He could feel his hood begin to harden and pulsed with feverish want and desire. He wanted her and he just had to have her.

Orihime burned preposterously at Ichigo's roaming hands along with the touch of the liquid. Her whole body shivered violently at the welcoming, gentle touch. This felt as if she were getting a massage except it was from Ichigo in the flesh. It felt so…sooo…

Her nipples were beginning to darken as a stony appearance begun to corrupt her genuine assets. Oh no…no…no…She was beginning to get aroused at the exploration of his hands which were roaming all over her thigh. This was not good. If Ichigo didn't stop anytime soon then he would see her get wet! No, oh dear No…No but it felt so good. She wanted to moan out. And even though she didn't want Ichigo to stop, she prayed that he would. She didn't want him to be disgusted by her. She didn't want to lose his friendship, trust and respect. No!No!No! Curse her foolish body. If she could just stop this arousal. Her breast and her entrance to her body temperatures were changing drastically as well as their physiology. They were aching, pulsing with a need; a desire; want. They needed Ichigo and now. She wanted to moan as his hand slid higher, caressing her skin with the pure liquid. _Ichigo please stop soon._ She didn't know how much longer she would take this. Another moan was ready to tear through her throat but she quickly pursed her mouth shut and sealed her eyes close, silencing it.

She needed to stop him, to get up to leave but how could she when she was enjoying this so thoroughly. Something not solid was beginning to form within her heat and it was at this very moment that Inoue Orihime had lost all forms of control.

Ichigo continued to touch his princess, unaware that he had been doing the massaging for a bit longer than usual. But he didn't care. He was enjoying this. She felt so soft, so silky. How could he just pull away from something so glorious; so heavenly to him. Just then a sensational scent begun to cloud his nose.

It was… His eyes slightly widen as the scent rushed violently into his nose. It was hers that scent no doubt about that, he could still smell her, no taste her arousal.

Was she actually getting aroused by his actions? His eyes lifted from her leg to underwear that was sealing her entrance at the one place he had no intentions of looking at if he wanted to reserve his self control. He was trying so hard not to look down there and here he was doing just what he wanted to not do. Surprised rummaged through him at what he saw.

Dampness was beginning to eat away at her undergarments and Ichigo had to beat himself in the head to avoid gaping at the sight. Shit… Shit…and even more shit…. Damn she looked so tempting. Wait…She was getting wet… Did that mean that she was enjoying this? His eyes slowly darted up to her face, watching as she bit down roughly on her moistened lips. She looked like she wanted to moan. Well…did this mean she wanted him just as much as he wanted her… No, no this was Inoue off course she didn't want him. She was too good for him, but why was he getting this strange feeling that she needed him. If she didn't like what he was doing, she would have stopped him but she didn't. She didn't stop him, which meant that she wanted him just as much as he did. The realization hit him hard, he wanted to ask her but doubt that the truth of this idea was strongly cemented within his skull. He glanced back at her opening again, his tongue peeking out of its cavern before trailing lazily across his dry lips. If she wanted him and he needed her then…oh fuck it. He didn't care anymore and the beast deep within suddenly consumed him entirely.

A loud gasp erupted from thin, luscious lips as the female owner felt a sudden intrusion in her entrance. Her eyes widen and she hesitantly gaze down, only to find that Ichigo was no longer focus on her thigh but instead his eyes were now concentrated on where his two fingers laid: burry within her.

Ichigo's hand! Ichigo's hand! Oh my gosh. Her whole face was now flushed red. Ichigo's fingers were inside of her. Did this mean that he too wanted her? Off course he did! If he didn't he wouldn't have done this. She had always wanted Kurosaki-kun to be her first. She hadn't meant to get drunk on that night and accidentally sleep with Ulquiorra. She mentally shook her head. She didn't want to remember that mistake she had made. Not that it was a bad experience, it was awesome! She had never felt so alive but she had wanted it to be with Ichigo...

She liked Ulquiorra, she really did but he wasn't and could never be Ichigo. They had broken up 3 months ago because of that. Ulquiorra knew where her heart belonged and decided that it was for the best that they stopped seeing each other but he did said that he would wait for her although she wasn't too sure if she could ever love someone so strongly like she did that carrot top.

She felt the masculine fingers begin to move inside her, slowly beginning to pump in and out of her and she arched her head back before a series of moans ripped through her throat. Ichigo's fingers within her were like something she had never felt before. She felt electricity blast through her at the warmth beginning to shake through her, slowly but surely morphing into a pleasurable feeling.

As the red head continued with his ministrations, he couldn't help but to allow a groan to erupt from him at the feeling of her walls wrapped so tightly around him. He watched with vigor as she thrust against his fingers. She wanted him; he couldn't help but to feel excited at this fact. He felt warmth and a lightness begin to corrupt his chest; happiness that the feeling wasn't unrequited. He mused at his fortune but was interrupted as loud moans from an angelic voice brought sweet music to his ears. She sounded so serene, so pure… He could listen to her voice and never get bored of it. He begun to increase the pace that he was thrusting into her at, a surge of active energy rushing through him before adding an extra finger, his fingers sliding in and out from her as those fingers skimmed through everything within her. Gosh did inside her feel so tight and good….

He grunted lightly as a wet coating was beginning to melt softly against him just before Orihime's cries of pleasure seethed through the place as she spasmed and came on his digits. Struggling to catch her breath as her chest heaved up and down, trinkets of tiny sweat leisurely begun to corrupt her velvety flesh. That had felt so amazing, her entire body was burning with want. She needed more.

Ichigo casually took his fingers from out of her before allowing his tongue to lick the juices painting them. She tasted sweet with an addictive glint hiding within the tasty liquid. She tasted so good. He wanted more.

Raising his head, ashen and amber collided, the collision causing for both young adults to burn heatedly. "Inoue…"

And before he knew what he was doing, Ichigo allowed his lips to claim her own, his hands cupping her jaw and unaware that he was no longer sitting on the chair but instead he was standing with both of his hands encasing her and lying next to her on either side of the soft couch.

Orihime instantly opened her mouth as soon as she had felt her crush's lips meet with her own, allowing for his tongue to dive straight into her, wasting no time in exploring the foundations of her sweet mouth.

Electricity tortured through both teen's and Ichigo pressed harder against her, wanting to taste more of her delicious mouth, savoring her sugary taste.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, Orihime unconsciously pulled Ichigo's larger body against her own as if the closer she was the more she would taste. She couldn't help it. He tasted too, no sooo good. She sighed dreamily against his lips. She could stay like this forever.

As Ichigo continued to punish her lips with his very own, he could feel his lungs begin to crave for new oxygen and it was only after he had drained her lips of all its sweet, honey coated properties that he could get was when he reluctantly pulled away from her, leaving both breathless, her lips bruised and both bodies in an undeniable form of heat as his lungs with relief took in the air around him. Ichigo had never shared such a kiss with any other woman like he had now. She was by far the best, most heated, delicious kiss he had ever had in his life.

Burying his head into the auburn head's neck, Ichigo planted numerous kisses alongside her silky skin, his hands trailing up from the bottom of her side and continuing its path upwards, fascinated with how her skin felt against his hands. He would never get enough of her marvelous skin. "Inoue…" he breathed out, his hot breath fanning her bare neck and causing for her body to shiver at the sensations which it brought.

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, holding her breath.

"Inoue. I want you. If you don't stop me then..then I won't stop," he murmured against her flesh hungrily, eyes lit up with pure lust and…love and without waiting for her answer Ichigo unclasped her bra.

The flimsy material landed mildly on the ground just as Ichigo had groped her left breast, a small squeal escaping from her rosy lips. Her back swerved back at the contact of his hand encircling her left asset, moans beginning to erupt through her lips as he continued to stroke her, his hands pinching at her hardened nipple before doing these same actions to her once unattended, right breast. It felt soooo good. She never knew that a feeling like this existed until today and neither did he.

Her fingers slid through his orange hair, tugging at his carrot color spikes as she continued to moan out while Ichigo's mouth enveloped her left asset, his hand continuing with its ministrations on her other right bosom. The feeling of saliva and sucking made her thrust her hips wildly against his own. She couldn't wait any longer; she needed him to be inside of her. She hastily begun to unbutton his shirt while he continued doing as he pleased with her. And as soon as she had unbuttoned the shirt, she wasted no time in exploring his muscle rippled chest, astonished at how well built the orange haired male was. _Was kurosaki-kun always like that…_ She had never noticed that he was this toned. Her fragile fingers traced every inch of him, massaging; caressing him with gentleness and curiosity and scorching his entire skin with her burning essence. Ichigo moaned at his hime's hands roaming all over him before hiking her skirt up and pulling her panties down, she helping him along the way. He couldn't bare it anymore; he needed to be inside her. He quickly unbuckle his jeans, allowing both pants and boxer to drop to the floor, freeing himself of the confinements, and throwing his shirt somewhere around the room, her hands never leaving his flesh.

Her eyes instantly locked onto his harden, ripe manly hood, surprise encasing her at just how big he was. He was bigger than Ulquiorra. She gulped as she slid her tongue across her lips, moistening the plump lips in anticipation and a bit of fear. She briefly wondered if all of that would be able to fit inside her. Ichigo smirked in pride at the awe carving her entire face. Was he glad that he was rather fortunate in his lower body department. "Don't worry it'll fit, trust me."

He grabbed hold of her legs, wrapping them around his waist before his hands went up to grab hold of her butt, allowing his eyes to meet with Orihime's. "Inoue, I don't want you to regret anything, so I am going to ask again. Are you sure you want this?" he asked again breathless, his desire to just plunge into her right now beginning to pulse through him.

She bit on her upper lip, her lust tinted eyes staring deep within his own, a blush beginning to make its way on her cheeks. "Kurosaki-kun…please.."

"Please what?" he asked in amusement as he kept her down from bucking against him. He needed to hear it from her. He needed to know that she wanted him just like him to her.

"Please fuck me Kurosaki-kun," she moaned out, trying to cease the sinful sound but failing miserably.

And that was all he needed before he quickly entered her wet, watery entrance, a loud cry tearing through the quiet room and attacking everything within it. It took a few, long seconds before all of him had fit into her but once it did, he slowly begun to push in and out of her, giving her time to adjust to his size before he really got started. She was so tight; tighter than when he had fingered her. He grunted lowly as he continued to enter her, her warmth encasing him with passion and a hint of growing bliss as her loud moans beat loudly within his shell shaped ears. Pleasure was erupting within him and he wanted to slam into her harder so that he could gain even more pleasure but refrained from that idea until her body could handle all of him.

She whimpered and moaned in pleasure and pain as Ichigo nonchalantly entered her. At first she had wondered if he would have really fit since he was so big but it seems that he did and quite perfectly. And boy did he feel so right inside of her.

After a few seconds had passed by, the hint of pain that was engulfing her lower was soon beginning to be replaced at full bloom pleasure.

She could feel his manhood reach into her stomach, exiting and entering repeatedly but in a slow pace; a slow, agonizing pace which was beginning to turn into in-satisfaction for her; a pace that was only a proportion of how fast he'd like to fuck her.

She wanted to feel him more than this and before she could even get a chance to control her body on her own free will, her body begun to arch towards him, meeting his slow thrusts except a bit faster than the male holding onto her as her fingers dug into his back, bringing him closer to her. "Ichigo please fuck me harder!"

Realizing that Orihime was going a bit faster than him and at her words that had left her mouth, Ichigo allowed a smirk to plaster across his lips. He plunged into her like it was the end of his life at a rapid paced, his two balls of adam colliding viciously and continuously into the outside of her entrance as he continued to thrust into her, squeezing her two cheeks on her butt in an overbearing pleasure and grunting in pleasure at each thrust.

Minutes passed of hot sex and loud screaming of each others** first** name before both finally reached their climax, their cries of joy molding perfectly with each other before piercing the entire room with its loudness.

Ichigo's hands let go of her swollen butt before wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, panting and struggling to catch his breath, she doing the same. "Inoue..." he murmured into hear ear, before resting his head on her neck.

"Yeah..."

"I-I..." Well it was now or never. He swallowed harshly. He didn't care how she would react to him, he just had to tell her how he felt especially when he just had this sudden urge to just let her know. He felt as if now was the perfect time to confess.

"Inoue, I love you. I know this is probably not the right time to say this after what we did and you...you are still in a relationship with that green eyed bastard. And I know I probably shouldn't do this when you're not mine but... but I don't regret what I did. I love you..." There he finally said it after all these years. He, the foolish coward finally got what he wanted to say off of his chest and boy did he felt this overwhelming feeling of relief begin to corrupt him. He felt like if he was whole again, he felt more alive than he had ever felt in such a long time.

Orihime's eyes widen at the confession. Did she just heard right? Did...Did Kurosaki-kun just confessed to her? She was stunned; speechless. She would have never guessed so in a million years... She mentally shook her head. No he was confuse. He was mixing love with lust. He did not love her. Tears begun to wield up in her eyes as she quietly whispered, "Kurosaki-kun...you, don't love me, you're just confuse right now. You're just mixing love with lust. Tomorrow you'll see that you really don't."

Anger begun to attack him at her words as he pulled his head away from her neck before roughly grabbing hold of her chin and forcing her to lock eyes with him. Was she telling him how he felt? Was she actually telling him that he lusted her not loved her! Was she crazy! Damn it! He knew that he was an idiot but damn it he knew his feelings! He knew how he felt about her and he most certainly loved her. Was she telling him that all these years that it was lust not love. He was beyond pissed at what she had just said and slightly wounded. Did she seriously think that all he wanted from her was sex?

He growled lowly, frightening the auburn haired beauty. "Inoue are you fucking telling me that what I felt for you all these years is just lust!" he asked angrily, causing for her to gaze at him with widening eyes. _All these years?_

"...All these years..."she mumbled in shock and Ichigo just gritted his teeth. "Yes I loved you for years now. I realized it when we were in our senior year at high school. I probably loved you longer than that since I was so stupid to not realize my own feelings. And when I had decided to confess to you, you were already with that green eye creep! So don't you dare tell me that what I felt for you all these years were lust!" he shouted angrily at her and before he could continue blistering her with his loud and angry voice, he felt her lips connect with his, dissolving all of his anger and being replaced with slight surprise. She quickly pulled away from before hugging him tightly. She was so stupid for telling him that! How could she tell him what he was feeling. She couldn't read minds. She wasn't a mind reader, she shouldn't have told him that all he was feeling was lust. But still, she was so surprise. Ichigo loved her... Or was he confuse no...he wasn't. She could hear it in his voice, tell by his face expression. He wasn't lying... She couldn't help but to smile happily at this, hugging him even tighter. "Kurosaki-kun...I always loved you too but it's just that you seemed to only think of me as a sister and I decided that maybe I should move on but Ulquiorra-kun wasn't you...and I just couldn't ever love him like how I love you."

His eyes bulged out of their frames as he quickly pulled her away from him, getting a good look at her face. "You always loved me?"

She nodded her head, trying her utmost best to not cry.

"So since we love each other then...what about you're boyfriend."

"Me and Ulqui-kun broke up three months ago... didn't I tell you?"

A genuine grin enveloped his features. "No but it doesn't matter now because now you're mine." And with that he crashed his lips lovingly against her own, happiness sparkling all over the young couple as all that seemed to exist right now were only them. None of them wanted this moment to end.

Together forever...

* * *

><p>AN The reason I place the tattoo as temporary is because if they were to have lemon then that couldn't happen because the tattoo would hurt her. So I had to make it temporary. Also the sex scene would have been longer and more detailed but I decided that it was already too long and I didn't want to drag it(the story as a whole) on maybe in benefits will be a bit more than this:D

Tell me what you think about the lemon scene. This is my first lemon everrrrrr so please be gentle with me when leaving a comment… I know it's not that good compare to others but hey maybe with practice it'll become even better! R & R:D And thanks for taking the time to read this. It does means a lot to me.

Do enjoy your day/night.

Ps There's going to be another version to this that didn't have the lemons, the mock tattoo part and it will have her back, chest and thigh being tattooed instead of just the chest. But don't expect it anytime soon though, I may upload it randomly. Right now I'm gonna focus on finishing my fics~


End file.
